Between Love and Hate
by hello-my-love
Summary: Serena and Nate are together, after Dan and Serena break-up. Dan still loves Serena, but he's not sure if she does. One night when Nate is away, Serena gets drunk off her ass and ends up sleeping with Dan. Later finding it'll be more than one night.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I came up with, please tell him if you like it or not.**

**This is just a summery…**

**--**

**Between Love and Hate**

Dan and Serena were the perfect couple, that is until Dan ended it. Now, a couple months later, they're finished High School and are enjoying their final summer before they cast in their letters for collage. Nate and Serena are in a happy relationship. Sure, Serena still thinks about Dan once in a while, but she knows Nate is one for her, even though she thought Dan and her were 'forever'. Every time Dan sees them, which isn't too often, he dreads it. It makes him think about the times where him and Serena were all lovey dovey, but then he remembers he's the one that broke it off, not Serena. When Nate goes sailing with his dad for two nights, Serena gets out of control with Blair and they both end up drunk off their asses. Serena takes a cab to the only place she can remember and that place is Dan's. Dan's utterly surprised to see her on his doorstep, but quickly let's her in noticing her conidian. They awkwardly sit there, until Serena starts to seduce him, he tries not to pull in but, eventually he does. Even though Serena knows what they did was a mistake she can't stop thinking about them together, it makes her feel so guilty. She's with Nate, but still has feelings for Dan. But, when the day comes and she finds out she's pregnant, she's frightened, not knowing who the father is. Dan still has feelings for Serena, he loved the night when him and her were together like they use to be. He wished he could have more nights with her, like before he was stupid and broke-up with her. Finally, he decides he can't take this Serena and Nate crap and moves to Hudson, with his mom. When Serena finds out he's gone she's crushed. She was planning on sitting both, Nate and Dan down and telling them _everything_, especially Nate. So, Serena only ends up telling Nate about the baby and of course he thinks it's his, who's else would be to?

Months later, when Serena is seven months pregnant she finally goes to see Dan, of course asking Rufus exactly where Dan was first. She rides down finding where Dan is, walking to the door, tears threatening to fall down her face. She rings the door bell and…

**--**

**So, do you think I should continue?**

**Please, review if you want more (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know I took too long. I was busy this summer!! But, I'm back now and I hope I can keep updating, since I have school starting the 9th****.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot! (:**

**It starts off when Nate is leaving for his boat trip!!**

-

_"I just think too much has happened. I don't know how to make things go back to what they were."_

_"So, that's it then? It's just have a good summer, I'll see you back at school."_

_"I guess. Yeah."_

-

"I'm going to miss you, Natie." Serena said, arms rapped around his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Come on, it's only two days."

"I know, I know." She sighed, "I'm just going to miss you having your arms around me, whispering things in my ear at night."

"And I'm going to miss seeing your incredible sexy smile in the morning."

Serena laughed, nuzzling his nose. "It'll still be here once you get back."

"Come on, Nate!" Captain called, from the boat.

"Well, I guess that's my qui." Nate picked up his stuff, "I'll call tonight."

"I'll be waiting." Serena said, leaning in to kiss him, but Nate was too quick and leaned in and made it a passionate one, wrapping his arms around her hips, as she searched for his sandy-blonde.

"Nate!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh, stopping the kiss. "You should probably go..."

"Yeah." He leaned in one more time and gave her a peak on the cheek. "Don't kill yourself while I'm gone, through those long forty-eight hours."

"I'll try not to." She said, sarcastically.

-

Jenny Humphrey walked in the kitchen, walking over to Dan. "So, did you see what was on Gossip Girl this morning?"

"No, why would I have?" He asked, looking up from his cereal.

"Well, since it's about Serena...I thought you'd at least skimmed through it."

"No."

"You totally did!" Jenny shrieked.

"Uh, no I didn't." He said, looking at the ground.

"You're doing that thing where you're looking at the ground and that means you're lying!"

"Okay, fine." Dan finally admitted. "I saw it and didn't read it."

"Whatever." She replied, walking to her bedroom.

Dan picked up his phone and searched through his messages;

Spotted,** N** and **S **making an memorable kiss, one that good hasn't been seen since 'The Notebook'. Hopefully it'll last **S** till Monday.

-

"Come on, S!" Blair bagged, jumping off the barstool. "Let's go out and dance!"

"Not right now, B."

"Is this about Nate?"

"I just don't feel like dancing." She said, pulling out her phone.

"Put that away!" Blair snapped.

"He hasn't called yet..."

"Serena, it's 10:00." She said, grabbing her phone. "We're going to have some fun."

"I just feel like sitting here, honestly." Serena said, looking straight at Blair who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, at least order a drink."

-

**Haha, cliffy XD**

**Also, I know it was short but, I just wanted to stop it there and post it to see how many reviews I'd get for this chapter.**

**I'll try to update again this weekend!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (;**


End file.
